Rise of the Betrayed
by Th3 Observer
Summary: After spending eight years in Maggots Nest because of a crime she did not commit Ichigo has finally had enough. After merging her powers into one she has decided to escape and end the war once and for all. Fem!Ichi My first story so don't expect much.
1. A new beginning

**Hey guys this is my first story on this site, I apologise if there are any similarities found with the other stories on this site as some of them might have subconsciously influenced me. If u see them could you tell me about them?**

**The fic is going to be Fem!ichi and there will probably be some OOC as you can't expect a person not to be affected after spending eight years in prison.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and any of its characters and sadly never will .**

* * *

Maggot's Nest, a prison built specifically for those shinigami who have committed heinous crimes. Down in its deepest parts lay one Kurosaki Ichigo chained to the wall. ''How long has it been?'' She thought while sighing and trying to clearly remember the days which led to her imprisonment.

It's been eight years since she was first charged with high treason. She clearly remembered the faces of her friends which were filled with disgust upon hearing what she had supposedly done. What was even worse none of them seemed to believe that she was innocent. Being accused of betraying all of Soul Society by revealing their battle plans and thus causing the death of a hundred shinigamis had shocked her the most. Although they knew that doing something like that was nothing like her they still refused to even doubt any of the charges against he, apparently the Central 46 had come upon the documents which proved that she was a traitor and refused to harbor even a shadow of a doubt. Even after everything she had done for them they treated her like any common criminal and decided to lock her in prison.

Eight years have passed since then and a verdict is still to be reached, it seems that most of the captains had harsh objections towards her charges but the Central 46 refused to budge, they even thought of allowing Mayuri Kurotschi to perform his vile experiments on her. Ichigo was no fool, she knew that there was no way to escape with her powers at the time, and thus she bid her time and spent these eight years deep within her soul to achieve a bond deeper than any before.

Getting to know both Zangetsu and Shiro was an interesting and eventful experience, from the beginning she could feel something changing. The powers of shinigami and hollow whch had been fighting for supremacy over her soul ever since her partial hollowfication have begun to merge and transform in to something wonderful. Her reiatsu which was once a torrent of wind and water began to change into a peaceful and quiet sea. As the years passed she became more and more powerful, until they day came when the full symbiosis of her powers was completed. She could hear Shiro's voice which was filled with anticipation **''It is over hime, let's finally break out of this hellhole''. **

Ichigo grinned for the first time in 8 years as her chains turned to dust. Her reiatsu could thankfully not be sensed yet as she still had to pass through the whole building with the guards probably standing at the exit. She knew that she would not be sensed until the time when she reached it.


	2. The Great Escape

**So, yeah here's chapter 2 :D.**

**There might be some bashing in the first few chapters, though I'll try to limit it as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and any of its characters and sadly never will**

* * *

''_This is bullshit.''_ Thought one Zaraki Kenpachi as he observed his fellow captains during as they were still conversing on what should be done with Ichigo, even after eight years. _''Ichigo would never have betrayed any of us, she's noble to a fault''_. Although their first meeting was full blown battle Zaraki grew to respect the orange haired girl, for she was a rare breed in this world. An individual who possessed great capabilities as a warrior yet despised conflict. And still those old geezers who had never been to battle before believed that they had the right to judge every person in existence.

* * *

''_Why Ichigo?'' _thought one Rukia Kuchiki for the umpteenth time in the last 8 years as she walked through the hallways of the Kuchiki manor. She had once considered Ichigo one of her closest friends, yet the person she called friend had betrayed all of them. This had left her with scars that may never heal and has made hide her emotions from everyone except a few people she reckoned she could fully trust. Yet she still couldn't shake the feeling that she betrayed her friend as well.

* * *

A dozen of other prisoners began their charge towards Ichigo, intent on beating her up. Neither of them even wondered where she had come from, nor thought why they haven't seen her before. She simply smirked and summoned just a tiny bit of her power. A second later all of them lay bloody on the floor. The other prisoners gasped in shock, cries of outrage could be heard. ''That girl, what the hell is she! She can't be the one from solitary confinement can she?'' They all decided to give her a wide berth, as they decided that their lives are still worthy even though they had to spend them in this prison. Ichigo sighed, as dead silence filled the corridors. She continued walking towards the prison entrance. _''Eight years huh? Nothing shall ever be the same….'' _She thought as she laid her hand on the gate and began to summon her powers.

* * *

Dozens of silent alarms could be heard by the captains in Seireitei . Captain Yamamoto was furious and ordered captains Kyoraku, Kuchiki and Hitsugaya to make haste towards Maggots Nest at once. ''_But who could escape from there? All powers are negated inside its walls, the individual must at least near the captain level. It can't be… Kurosaki?'' _Thought Hitsugaya, a frown visible on his young face as the three of them made way towards the prison. He looked towards the two of his fellow captains, both of them were deep in thought. Could they have reached the same conclusions as him.

The gates of Maggots exploded and revealed a grinning Ichigo Kurosaki, its guards quickly reacted but in vain. After only a minute of battle the guards were unconscious on the ground. **''It's really disappointing how easily they fall, are these people really the guards of this place'' **said an amused Shiro as Ichigo began to thread softly towards a place where she could escape from this realm.

The three captains were shocked into silence as they saw a person standing between groups of unconscious guards. The person was wearing a hooded shihakusho so the couldnn't see this individual's face, but they could feel a horrifying amount of reiatsu flowing from it. Still the only thing they could feel from the person was a vast amount of sadness and loneliness.

The first to react was Captain Kuchiki, he summoned his kido yelling ''Bakudo nr.63Sajō Sabaku'', just as the chains themselves began to materialise they were blown away by the sheer amount of this person's power. All of three of them were shocked. Hitsugaya was the second to react, summoning his shikai '' Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens Hyornimaru!'' as soon as the ice dragon began its attack it was destroyed by a black cero which the person used.''Impossible!' He yelled in apparent shock. This brought the battle to an effective standstill as the three captains and the escapee glared at each other.

Ichigo sighed, she wanted to get away as soon as possible. She used her sonido and left the captains staring like they just saw a ghost. ''That wasn't shunpo, that was sonido!'' said one Byakuya Kuchiki with pure shock in his voice.

Kyoraku was the first to speak thus breaking the silence.'' I'll stay here , Toushirou you go inform the rest of the captains about the escapee, and Byakuya you go after her.'' Both of the captains silently nodded and left, which only left a sighing Kyoraku._''So you finally escaped huh, Ichigo-chan . Good, you deserve more than those old geezers would do to you.'' _ He thought as he turned towards the huge which used to be a gate and erected a kido barrier in order to seal it.

* * *

Byakuya was shocked as he followed the escapee. _'' Who is that person? How can a low-life criminal use the abilities of a hollow, could this person have turned into one inside of that prison…impossible''_

The before mentioned prisoner was heavily irritated, apparently they still refused to stop chasing after her, I mean of course they would but didn't she already show them the difference in their powers. Besides she still had a lingering suspicion that Kyoraku had recognised her and allowed her to escape on purpose. She stopped and stepped into the garganta which had already opened.

* * *

Byakuya had reached the position where the running prisoner had apparently stopped. His eyes went wide as he realised that this person had opened a garganta and that he was too late stop them. He could only watch powerlessly as the garganta was closing, now he could only see the head of the prisoner. It was then that he heard seconds before it closed, a sad voice. ''Goodbye Byakuya..''

* * *

**So what do you think, is it a good chapter, a bad one?**

**I know I'm still not that good, I have begun to rummage through my collection of books in order to get better at writing battle scene, and writing in general.**

**So basically Kyoraku knows, Byakuya doesn't and Toshirou is having his suspicions.  
**


	3. Hueco Mundo

**Hey, what's up people, sorry for not updating for nearly 3 months, had some personal issues to take care of.**

**I've finally decided on the pairing.**

**Warning: This is a grey fanfic, there are no good or bad guys, each side has its own reasons for participating in the war.**

**So yeah here's chapter 3, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or its characters, if I did the plot would have been different. Down lawyers, down.**

''**AHAHAHAA'' **hollows talking

''_hmmmm'' _thoughts

**HUECO MUNDO**

Ichigo was staring wide-eyed and in shock at the strange image before her. Hueco Mundo was supposed to be a lifeless desert wasn't it? Why could she then see a great expanse of healthy green trees and hear a river flowing? ''_Well this is new.''_ She thought while trying to come to terms with what she was seeing. Her line of thought was aptrubly broken as she saw an adjuchas dragon-like hollow flying towards her with a hungry look in its eyes. ''**Once I devour a puny-looking being like you I can finally become a vasto lorde.''** It howled while circling her. Ichigo continued dodging its swipes while smirking inwardly. After a minute or so of doing the same thing over and over again she finally grew tired of the little game and released a cero at point blank range. She turned around and continued her path through the forest while hearing the hollow's screeching until it disintegrated.

**LAS NOCHES**

Starrk was not having an enjoyable morning. He was sleeping peacefully and having a great dream as well until Lillynette decided to jump on his head in order to wake him up and proceeded to slap him a few times until he truly woke up.

''Get your lazy ass up'' she yelled while Starrk barely opened a single eye and resonded ''Damn Lillynette, who died?''

''Someone has been massacring hollows in the forest and Aizen-sama wants you to check it out.''

''Ugh you know how much I hate work.''

''I know, but you're the primera and things like these are expected from you.''

''Hmmmm, you go and check it out, I'll just go back to sleep''

''Idiot!'' she yelled as she slapped him again. ''I'm not leaving until you get up!''

''Ok! Ok! Hey stop slapping me! I'm awake! I'm awake!''

**HUECO MUNDO**

Bodies of hundreds of hollows were littering the ground. A lone figure with long spiky orange hair could be seen standing in the middle of the massacre drenched in blood, none of it her own. She sighed again while trying to come to terms with how depressed she became ever since her change. ''_Like lambs to the slaughter, couldn't they sense the difference between them and us?''_** ''This just proves how awesome we are hime! You don't have to feel sad, the weak die in order to feed the strong.''**Ichigo deadpanned internally _''is fighting the only thing you can think of?'' _**''Hey! I'll let you know that I also appreciate art….. and stuff'' **_''Yeah right.''_

Ichigo was so deeply engrossed in her internal dispute that she could not sense the 2 arrancar approaching.

''You're Kurosaki Ichigo are you not?''

**And …. The end…. I know I'm evil…. Another chapter should be up this Saturday**

**Upcoming stories:**

**Blood War-** He was broken, his world destroyed.. he failed. But now he has been given a second chance. A different dimension, different outcomes.

Naruto/Fū

**Rise of the shadow-**Ignored, neglected, scorned, but he will prove them wrong and rise to the top.

Naruto/fem!Kurama


End file.
